Salir
by Lampira7
Summary: Co by się stało gdyby Harry został przymusowo wysłany w przeszłość, znalazłby miłość i z powrotem przeniósłby się w swoje czasy? Tutaj macie odpowiedź. Slash, brak kanonu.
1. Prolog

**Tytuł:** Salir

**Autor:** Batsutousai

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest

**Długość:** 7 rozdziałów

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
**Tłumaczenie:** Lampira  
**Beta:** partofforever  
**Link:** /works/411576/chapters/682974

**Uwagi:** Podróż w czasie, Salir w języku hiszpańskim oznacza „pozostawiać".

**Prolog**

— O cholera… — Tylko tyle zdążył powiedzieć Harry, nim uderzyło w niego przekleństwo, po czym zniknął.

OoO

To, co stało się później, można przypisać głupiemu szczęściu, które prześladowało Pottera: klątwa Lorda Voldemorta miała wysłać go do czasów przed jego narodzinami, by Wybraniec zdążył się zestarzeć i dzięki temu stał się w przyszłości łatwiejszym celem. Pięćdziesiąt pięć lat to niezmiernie długi czas, by siedemnastolatek mógł się stać staruszkiem, ale Voldemort uznał za zabawne wysłać Chłopca, Który Przeżył do czasów siedemnastoletniego Toma Riddle'a.

Oczywiście nic, co dotyczyło Harry'ego Pottera, nie szło tak, jak tego oczekiwano.

I tak oto 2 września 1942 roku bardzo zdezorientowany siedemnastoletni Harry Potter pojawił się w świetle poranka na stopniach wiodących do Szkoły Czarodziejstwa i Magii w Hogwarcie.

Harry Potter był bardzo wdzięczny, gdy odnalazł go młody Albus Dumbledore.

Potem dostrzegł, jak Dumbledore na niego patrzy.

Harry pragnął, by to wszystko okazało się złym snem.

Cholera.


	2. Rozdział 1: Przybycie

**Rozdział 1: Przybycie**

— Tak więc jesteś z przyszłości?

Brunet jęknął.

— Tak. To właśnie próbuje ci powiedzieć.

— I jesteś tu z powodu rzuconego na ciebie mrocznego przekleństwa?

— _Tak._

— Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale jest mi dość trudno w to uwierzyć, drogi chłopcze.

— Och, nie. _Całkowicie_ to rozumiem. – Brak snu i zbyt duża presja sprawiły, że głos Harry'ego był znużony i pełen okrutnego sarkazmu. W tej chwili kierował swoją złość do jedynej znajdującej się w pokoju osoby — Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Dumbledore wbił w chłopca rozdrażnione, zmuszające do milczenia spojrzenie, jednak Harry nie opuścił wzroku, jakby rzucał przyszłemu dyrektorowi wyzwanie.

Starszy czarodziej westchnął i pogładził swoją kasztanową brodę.

— Dopóki nie znajdziemy sposobu, byś wrócił do siebie, będziesz zmuszony chodzić do tej szkoły…

— Oczywiście. — Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Co oznacza, że musisz posiadać imię.

Harry westchnął. Odmawiał podania swojej prawdziwej godności, by nie doprowadzić do paradoksu.

— Sam nie wiem…

Dwójka czarodziei popadła w milczącą kontemplację, próbując wymyślić nazwisko dla Harry'ego.

W tym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Dumledore wstał, by je otworzyć.

— Dyrektorze.

— Ach, Albusie, jesteś człowiekiem, którego właśnie potrzebuję!

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Ciężko było zapomnieć głos Armando Dippeta.

— Jestem trochę zajęty, Armando — powiedział uprzejmie Dumbledore.

Dippet spojrzał do środka i dostrzegł chłopca siedzącego markotnie w zbyt dużym dla niego pluszowym fotelu.

— Kto to jest?

— Salir Cobre — powiedział szybko Harry.

— Jego rodzice są moimi starymi znajomymi i bardzo pragną, by był bezpieczny. Z dala od Grindelwalda. Wiem, że to dość nagłe, ale chyba możemy go zapisać do szkoły?

Harry obserwował, jak Dippet powoli ulega.

— Nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań. Będzie musiał zostać przydzielony przez Tiarę i trzeba ustalić, na którym roku go umieścić…

— Jestem na siódmym roku — wtrącił chłodno Harry.

— Uważaj, jakim tonem zwracasz się do starszych — odpowiedział Dippet. — A tak w ogóle to jestem profesor Dippet, dyrektor Hogwartu.

— Musisz być bardziej uprzejmy. — Dumbledore zgodził się z dyrektorem. — Niezależnie, czy miałeś długą podróż, czy nie.

Nastolatek skrzywił się.

OoO

Harry nie był zbyt mocno zaskoczony, gdy został umieszczony w Slytherinie. Obecnie stał w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie Dippet go przedstawiał.

—… dlatego proszę was, byście sprawili, aby pan Cobre poczuł się w Hogwarcie jak w domu. Jestem pewien, że ten rok będzie pełen sukcesów dla nas wszystkich — zakończył Dippet, wskazując na stół Slytherina, do którego udał się Harry wśród oklasków.

Nastolatek usiadł samotnie na końcu stołu i spojrzał ponuro na jedzenie. Po kolejnym lecie, podczas którego prawie że głodował (częściowo z własnej winy), nie miał zbyt wielkiego apetytu. Szczerze mówiąc, jedzenie stojące przed nim na stole niemal prowokowało u niego mdłości.

Odpychający mężczyzna z krótkimi, ciemnobrązowymi włosami i rzucającymi się w oczy, jak to nazywał Ron, „eliksirowymi dłońmi", przeszedł wzdłuż stołu Slytherinu rozdając plany zajęć. Na samym końcu zatrzymał się przy Harrym z pustymi rękoma.

— Witamy w Slytherinie, panie Cobre. Jestem głową twego domu i nauczycielem eliksirów, a nazywam się profesor Brakens. Ponieważ jesteś nowym uczniem, będzie ci towarzyszył nasz prymus i prefekt, pan Riddle, by służyć ci pomocą. — Brakens skinął w kierunku bladego, czarnowłosego Ślizgona z turkowosymi oczami, który podszedł do nich. — To jest Tom Riddle. Panie Riddle, proszę zaopiekować się panem Cobre.

— Oczywiście, profesorze. — Tom Riddle uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

— Dobrze. Będzie razem z tobą uczęszczał na zajęcia. Profesor Dumbledore uznał to za najlepsze wyjście, dopóki pan Cobre będzie zapoznawał się ze szkołą. — Ton Brakensa jasno świadczył o tym, jak mało szacunku ma do nauczyciela transmutacji.

— Mam wrażenie, że wszystko, co powie tutaj profesor Dumbledore, zostaje wykonane — mruknął Harry, próbując opanować lekki strach, gniew i irytację, jakie odczuł z powodu tego, że utknął z młodszą wersją czarodzieja, który usilnie próbował go zamordować.

— Profesor Dumbledore jest szanowanym czarodziejem — powiedział stanowczo Brakens.

— **Nawet, jeśli jest odrobinę szalony **— syknął cicho Tom w wężomowie.

Harry uśmiechnął się ukradkowo.

— Wszyscy szanowani ludzie są albo obłąkani, albo fałszywi, o ile mogę tak stwierdzić.

Tom zamrugał zdziwiony, by później zmrużyć groźnie oczy na nowego Ślizgona.

— Będziecie się doskonale dogadywać — westchnął Brakens i odszedł, kręcąc głową.

Riddle usiadł obok Harry'ego.

— Masz jakieś książki? — zapytał chłodno.

— Profesor Dumbledore wspominał coś o pożyczonych podręcznikach…

Tom jęknął.

— Świetnie. Gdy skończysz, pójdziemy szybko przed zajęciami do biblioteki.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i wstał.

— W porządku. Chodźmy.

Tom skrzywił się, patrząc na czysty talerz należący do nowego ucznia, ale również wstał ze swojego miejsca i wyprowadził Harry'ego z Wielkiej Sali.

OoO

Pierwszą lekcją była zaawansowana transmutacja z Dumbledore'em, na którą uczęszczali siedmioroczni ze wszystkich domów.

— Zobaczymy, co pamiętacie z zeszłego roku. Macie przed sobą filiżanki. Proszę przekształcić je w mysz. Panie Cobre, proszę tutaj podejść. Chciałbym sprawdzić twoją wiedzę.

Harry wywrócił oczami. Wstał ze swojego miejsca, przemieniając mimochodem filiżankę w mysz, i podszedł do biurka profesora. Dumbledore'owi ledwo co udało się ukryć uśmieszek, podczas gdy Tom podniósł gryzonia, przyglądając mu się krytycznie. Pozostałe osoby w pomieszczeniu przerwały swoją pracę, by spojrzeć szybko na nowego ucznia, zanim powróciły do swoich filiżanek.

— No cóż, panie Cobre, widzę, że potrafisz przekształcić filiżankę w mysz.

— Oczywiście.

Dumbledore westchnął, ale w żaden sposób nie skomentował nagannego zachowania chłopaka.

— Domyślam się, że zdałeś SUMy... jakiś czas temu?

— Tak. Dostałem Wybitny. Dlaczego pan pyta? — Harry zmusił się, by jego postawa stała się łagodniejsza. Wściekły Albus Dumbledore był naprawdę przerażający.

— Musiałeś mieć naprawdę dobrego nauczyciela.

— Tak przypuszczam… — Harry wzruszył ramionami, dodając w myślach: _Chociaż_ _nie__ jestem tego taki pewien, bo wszystkiego uczyłem się później od Hermiony..._

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i kazał Harry'emu wykonać kilka testowych transmutacji przed odesłaniem go na miejsce koło Toma.

Tom przekształcał swoją filiżankę w najróżniejsze zwierzęta ze znudzoną miną. Kiedy Potter usiadł koło niego, był to pomarańczowy żółw.

Harry przewrócił oczami i wskazał różdżką na swoją mysz, którą Tom najwyraźniej oszołomił, i zmienił ją w najzwyklejszego węża.

Riddle odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na swojego partnera, ale okazało się, że drugi chłopak jest pogrążony w lekturze podręcznika do obrony przed czarną magią.

— Cobre, pozwolisz, by twoja filiżanka tak po prostu wędrowała do woli? — zapytał Tom, gdy wąż znalazł na własną rękę drogę na ziemię, by rozejrzeć się dookoła.

— Jest nieszkodliwy. Myślę, że pozwolę mu zjeść czyjąś filiżankę przed przemienieniem go z powrotem — odpowiedział cierpko Harry.

— Nie jest wystarczająco duży, aby zjeść mysz.

— Powinienem go zatem uczynić większym? — Harry spojrzał z zaciekawieniem znad swojego podręcznika, napotykając po raz pierwszy tego dnia wzrok Toma.

Riddle powstrzymał westchnięcie. Szmaragdowe spojrzenie było — delikatnie mówiąc — intensywne. Czuł się tak, jakby nowy uczeń mógł go przejrzeć na wskroś. Wcześniej tylko Dumbledore potrafił wzbudzić w nim takie odczucie. W zielonych oczach widniały przeżyte cierpienie i ból. Wydawało się, że chłopak miał do czynienia z wieloma rzeczami, przed którymi stanął również Tom. To zaskoczyło Ślizgona.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, czując się nieswojo, gdy Tom wpatrywał się w niego w ten sposób. Turkusowe oczy chłopaka były nieczytelne.

— Nieważne.

Tom przemienił pomarańczowego żółwia w czarnego kota i zaczął go od niechcenia głaskać, obserwując, jak zielonooki chłopiec powraca do czytania swojej książki.

Kobiecy krzyk z tyłu sali poinformował wszystkich dookoła, gdzie znajdował się wąż. Harry prychnął i leniwym machnięciem różdżki zmienił węża w filiżankę, by ponownie wrócić do czytanego tekstu.

Tom i kilku Ślizgonów uśmiechnęło się, a Dumbledore im zawtórował, ale wszyscy inni wpatrywali się w Harry'ego nieprzychylnie.


	3. Rozdział 2: Ciąg dalszy rozwijającej się

**Rozdział 2: Ciąg dalszy rozwijającej się przyjaźni**

Reszta jego zajęć minęła podobnie jak transmutacja. Każdy profesor chciał się upewnić, że nowy uczeń poradzi sobie na ich zajęciach. Salirowi udało się udowodnić, że posiada odpowiednie umiejętności w podstawowych przedmiotach takich jak eliksiry, amulety, ziołolecznictwo i historia magii. Zdał je przecież na szóstym roku, dlatego nie miał z nimi problemów. Najwięcej dylematów sprawiły mu runy, na których również towarzyszył mu Tom. Ledwo udało mu się udowodnić, że może na nie uczęszczać. Po przetestowaniu z obrony przed czarną magią ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich został w klasie, twierdząc, że zawsze może dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

Tuż po zajęciach, gdy byli w pokoju wspólnym, Tom zaciągnął Salira do zaciemnionego kąta, by z nim porozmawiać.

— Wiesz, że to trochę trudne mnie unikać, gdy siedzimy obok siebie na każdych zajęciach, ale tobie trzeba dać za to Wybitny — powiedział sarkastycznie Tom.

Salir prychnął.

— Nie zrozum mnie źle, Riddle. Po prostu nie lubię ludzi.

— W takim razie trzeba było się znaleźć w Ravenclawie z tymi wszystkimi książkami.

— A dlaczego ty tam nie jesteś? _Lubisz_ być jedynym półkrwi w Slytherinie?

Oczy Toma miały w sobie morderczy wyraz, gdy zmrużył je, patrząc na swojego kolegę z roku.

— Uważaj co mówisz, Cobre. Nic o mnie nie wiesz.

— Wiem więcej niż myślisz. Prawdę mówiąc mogę się założyć, że wiem o tobie więcej niż ty sam — odpowiedział chłodno Salir.

— To niemożliwe — wycedził Tom.

— Wszystko jest możliwe, niezależnie, czy jesteś dziedzicem czy nie — wyrzucił z siebie Salir, nim popchnął zszokowanego Toma, by wrócić do ich dormitorium.

Tom odwrócił się nagle i podążył szybko za brunetem.

OoO

Salir spojrzał na drzwi, które zamknęły się za Tomem. Za bardzo wściekłym Tomem Riddle'em.

Salir uśmiechnął się.

— Potrzebujesz czegoś?

— W co ty do cholery pogrywasz, Cobre? — warknął Tom, ukrywając strach z powodu okrycia jego prawdziwej tożsamości za złością na Salira.

— W nic. Jedynie okazuję należyty szacunek dziedzicowi Slytherina, który ma mordercze skłonności.

Tom wskazał różdżką na Salira, niewzruszony jego niewinną postawą.

— Nikomu innemu tego nie powiesz.

Salir wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i wycelował ją w drugiego chłopaka.

— Wierzę, że znam przeciwzaklęcie do każdej klątwy i przekleństwa, jakich możesz użyć. A jeśli zdecydujesz się na coś czarnomagicznego, Dumbledore się o tym dowie. Nie sądzę, żebyś tego chciał.

Tom zmrużył oczy, ale musiał przyznać, jedynie wobec siebie, że chłopak ma rację. Potem uświadomił sobie coś.

— Czy Dumbledore wysłał cię, byś mnie obserwował?

— Prawdopodobnie. — Salir wzruszył ramionami i oparł się o zagłówek łóżka. Różdżkę trzymał luźno w dłoni opuszczonej na kolano. — Zawsze robi takie rzeczy. Doprowadza mnie to do szału, ale nauczyłem się z tym żyć.

Tom zmarszczył brwi i opuścił różdżkę, ale trzymał ją w pogotowiu.

— Nie lubisz Dumbledore'a?

— Nie podoba mi się, jak manipuluje wszystkimi, by osiągnąć swój cel — wyjaśnił swobodnie Salir, przymykając oczy w całkowitym relaksie.

— Ale czy lubisz go jako osobę?

Tom usiadł na skraju swojego nowoczesnego łóżka. Większość ludzi, z którymi rozmawiał, albo całkowicie nienawidziła Dumbledore'a, albo kochała go bez względu na wszystko. On sam zaliczał się do pierwszej kategorii.

— Rozumiem większość jego decyzji i sądzę, że lubię go jako osobę, ale zawsze jestem ostrożny ufając mu. — Salir ponownie wzruszył ramionami. — A pan, panie Riddle?

Tom parsknął.

— Nie lubię go. Zakłada coś bez żadnych dowodów. Jest zbyt nieprzewidywalny i nietolerancyjny.

— I nigdy cię nie uratował przed powrotem do sierocińca? — zapytał beztrosko Salir, wspominając coś, o czym kiedyś Voldemort napomknął.

Tom zamarł.

— Przepraszam! — krzyknął Salir. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, gdy uświadomił sobie, że przekroczył wszelkie granice jakiekolwiek pokoju, który był między mini. — Mam tendencje Gryfona do mówienia głupich rzeczy bez zastanowienia. Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny.

— Możesz mnie okłamywać. — Tom wstał i ruszył do drzwi.

— Chciałem cię skrzywdzić, ale nie miałem tego na myśli w tamtym momencie. Nie odchodź i nie denerwuj się tak!

Tom stanął w miejscu, zaskoczony faktem, że ktoś _dba_ o niego wystarczająco mocno, by chcieć go zatrzymać. Spojrzał na Salira, napotykając jego wzrok. Szmaragdowe oczy lśniły smutkiem i uczciwością. Po raz kolejny Tom był wstrząśnięty intensywnością tego spojrzenia.

— Nie mam tutaj żadnych przyjaciół i nie jestem zbyt dobry w zawieraniu nowych znajomości — przyznał ze smutkiem Salir, przerywając niezręczną ciszę, która zapadła między nimi, gdy Tom zaczął się w niego wpatrywać.

— Pytasz, czy zostaniemy przyjaciółmi? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Riddle. _Nikt_ nie chciał zostać jego przyjacielem. Nigdy.

— Nie wiem. — Salir obserwował swoją różdżkę, którą przesuwał w tę i z powrotem między dłońmi. Nawyk, który wyniósł z wielu spotkań z Voldemortem. — Jesteś jedyną osobą, która rozmawiała ze mną normalnie.

— Ślizgoni nie są znani z uprzejmości i gościnności, zwłaszcza w stosunku do kogoś, kto ich przewyższa — prychnął Tom.

— Wiem o tym. — Salir wzruszył ramionami, nie odrywając spojrzenia od różdżki. — Ale nie spodziewałem się, że będą aż tak niegrzeczni.

Tom przewrócił oczami.

— Przewyższyłeś niemal wszystkich w pierwszym tygodniu zajęć. Oni przyzwyczaili się do mnie, ale _nic_ nie wiedzą o tobie. Nienawidzą tego.

— Świetnie. Nienawidzą mnie, bo jestem mądry — jęknął Salir, chowając twarz w dłoniach. — Co za banda idiotów.

Tom usiadł nerwowo na skraju łóżka Salira.

— Co z przyjaciółmi, których zostawiłeś?

Salir zamrugał pod spojrzeniem ciekawskich, turkusowych oczu.

— Mam dwoje najlepszych przyjaciół… Prawdopodobnie nie dogadywałbyś się z nimi zbyt dobrze.

— Naprawdę?

Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Salira.

— Jedna z nich jest mugolakiem, a drugi czystokrwistym sympatykiem mugoli.

Tom drgnął.

— Nie, nie moglibyśmy się dogadać.

— Moja przyjaciółka z mugolskiej rodziny, Miona, kocha książki. Zawsze się uczyła i pilnowała, żebyśmy skończyli nasze wypracowania. Ona i mój inny przyjaciel, Ron, zaczęli się spotykać podczas szóstego roku. — Salir zmarkotniał.

Tom skrzywił się ze współczuciem.

— Miłość zawsze wszystko rujnuje — powiedział, myśląc o swoich rodzicach.

_Nie Harry, tylko nie Harry… Proszę, zrobię wszystko…_

Salir kiwnął głową i wykrztusił:

— Tak.

Milczeli przez długi czas.

OoO

— Jeśli się spóźnimy, to cię zabiję — wycedził ze wściekłością Tom, gdy opuścili pokój wspólny.

Salir przewrócił oczami i podążył podziemnymi korytarzami za Tomem. Starał się zdecydować, czy pokazanie innemu Ślizgonowi tajemnych przejść jest warte późniejszego przesłuchania.

— Cholera! Spóźnimy się! — krzyknął Tom. — Jak mogłeś zgubić swoją różdżkę?

— Dobra, zamknij się. — Salir chwycił tył szaty Toma i pociągnął go w kierunku czegoś, co wyglądało na solidny mur, a prowadziło do ukrytych schodów. Nieustane skargi wyższego chłopca skończyły się.

_W cholerę z moją pół gryffindorskością... _

— Jak...

— Powiedziałem, zamknij się.

Tom piorunował spojrzeniem plecy Salira, gdy ten skierował ich w górę po schodach, a następnie w dół ciemnego przejścia. Zielonooki chłopak otworzył drzwi znajdujące się na końcu korytarza, prowadzące do klasy historii, która była miejscem docelowym ich podróży.

Zsunęli się na swoje miejsca w momencie, gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek i profesor Binns wszedł do klasy. Mężczyzna zajął swoje stanowisko na podium i zaczął monotonie mówić.

Tom odwrócił się do Salira, który czytał książkę z zakazanego działu.

— Cobre, skąd wiedziałeś o tym przejściu?

— Od Lunatyka, Glizdogona, Łapy i Rogacza — odpowiedział nonszalancko Salir, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki.

— _Kogo__?_

— Starzy przyjaciele.

— Cobre...

— Riddle, staram się tutaj czytać i byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś zechciał się wreszcie zamknąć.

Tom zabrał książkę z rąk Salira, zauważając, że zaklęcia, o których czytał chłopak, dotyczą podróży w czasie.

Salir spojrzał na niego.

— Riddle, oddaj mi książkę, zanim cię przeklnę.

Tom uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy ciesząc się, że siedzi z tyłu klasy, a profesor jest idiotą.

— Dlaczego czytasz o podróży w czasie? Planujesz się gdzieś udać, żeby poprawić swoje stopnie?

— Oddaj mi tę cholerną książkę — zażądał Salir, wskazując nagle różdżką na Toma.

Riddle skrzywił się i zwrócił mu tom.

Salir wrócił do czytania.

OoO

— Nic? — zapytał Salir, siedząc przed biurkiem Dumbledore'a.

— Nie znalazłem żadnej wskazówki.

— Cholera jasna.

— Język.

— To wciąż był angielski.

— Slytherin traci dziesięć punktów.

Salir skrzywił się.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie pamiętasz, jakie przekleństwo zostało użyte?

Salir pokręcił bezradnie głową.

— Tak. Nie jestem _zbyt_ dobry w łacinie.

— Mówiłeś, że ile lat minęło? Pięćdziesiąt?

— Tak.

— Być może nie istnieje czar, który naprawiłby to wszystko.

Głowa Salira opadła na biurko Dumbleore'a z cichym plasknięciem.

Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się.

— Zatem, jak tam pan Riddle?

Salir spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja, unosząc jedną brew.

— Wrobiłeś mnie, bym miał na niego oko, czy co?

— Być może.

— Akurat — prychnął Salir. — Jest w porządku. Czasami jest dość niegrzeczny, ale dogadujemy się nieźle.

— To dobrze.

— Dlaczego mu pan nie ufa, profesorze?

— Co sprawia, że tak myślisz?

Salir posłał czarodziejowi rozdrażnione spojrzenie, które jasno mówiło, że _nie nabierze_ się na to.

Dumbledore drgnął.

— Mówiąc o panu Riddle, czyżby nie zastanawiał się, gdzie jesteś?

_Nie _— pomyślał złośliwie Salir, ale na głos powiedział:

— Prawdopodobnie. Niech da mi pan znać, profesorze, jeśli uda się coś znaleźć. — Wstał.

— Oczywiście, mój drogi chłopcze. Miłego dnia.

— I nawzajem, panie profesorze.

Salir opuścił biuro i skrzywił się.

— _**Łajdak **_— syknął w wężomowie. Przyzwyczaił się mówić tak do siebie w szkole, by inni uczniowie go nie zrozumieli. — _**Nic się nie zmienił w ciągu pięćdziesięciu lat.**_


End file.
